Makan Malam
by rufinaa
Summary: Esok lusa, entah kapan; sang Ayah akan selalu menantikannya. Momen istimewa bersama putri satu-satunya.


**Detective Conan/Case Closed © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Genre(s):** Family, General

 **Warning(s):** AU, typo(s), oneshot

Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain memenuhi hasrat terpendam(?) saya.

* * *

 **Makan Malam**

by keumcchi

.

"Ran, mau makan di luar?"

Gadis yang saat itu sedang mencuci piring langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika dipanggil sang Ayah. Ia mematikan keran, lalu menoleh ke arah laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang melihat-lihat beberapa lembaran berkas klien lama di atas meja ruang tamu dengan sekotak tisu. Bapak satu anak itu sedang terkena pilek hari ini.

"Boleh saja, sih. Memangnya ada apa, Yah?" tanya Ran. "Ada klien yang membuat janji temu?"

Sang Ayah menggeleng, lalu bergumam pelan. Ia menggaruk belakang kupingnya. "Yah ... kupikir kita sudah lama tidak makan bersama, tanpa bocah berkacamata itu."

Bocah yang dimaksud Kogoro itu tentu saja Conan Edogawa. Hingga saat ini ia masih menumpang tinggal. Dititipkan karena orang tuanya ada urusan di luar negeri—setidaknya begitu katanya. Selama kebutuhan bocah itu disetor melalui rekening Kogoro, apalagi ada tambahan 'subsidi' untuknya sebagai tempat penitipan anak, Kogoro tidak bisa menolak.

Mungkin lebih tepatnya, ia tidak mau menolak pundi-pundi uang.

Dengan keberadaan Conan, otomatis mereka lebih sering makan bertiga. Tidak ada lagi momen-momen khusus antara Ayah dan anak perempuannya itu walaupun hanya sebatas makan berdua di kedai sederhana yang sedang memberi potongan harga.

Kini giliran Ran yang bergumam. Tawaran Ayahnya boleh juga, sih. Lagi pula hari sabtu ini ia memang belum merencanakan akan memasak apa. Apalagi hari sudah beranjak malam dan ia tidak akan sempat memasak makan malam karena bahan-bahan di kulkas juga sudah mau habis.

"Boleh, deh," jawabnya, lalu tersenyum. "Tapi sekalian mampir ke supermarket, ya?"

Sang Ayah hanya bergumam pelan. Masih menjaga gengsi.

Mereka sebenarnya tidak memiliki tujuan. Rencana makan malam di luar ini juga terbesit secara tiba-tiba di pikiran Detektif yang dijuluki Detektif 'Tidur' itu. Jadi, setelah memakai mantel karena tuntutan cuaca musim dingin, mereka berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan raya.

Kafe Poirot tidak menjadi pilihan pertama, justru ditaruh di daftar paling akhir sebagai cadangan. Bosan. Kogoro ingin mencoba makanan lain di tempat lain yang masih bisa dijangkau oleh kaki—tidak menyewa mobil. Jadi, mereka berjalan kaki sambil berharap bahwa ada kedai baru yang menjual makanan enak. Berjalan cukup jauh, diselingi obrolan standar dari Ran dan Kogoro seperti produk-apa-yang-sedang-promo-di-supermarket dan kapan-Kogoro-dapat-lotre-pacuan-kuda-lagi.

Mereka berhenti sejenak di dekat persimpangan karena lampu pejalan kaki berwarna merah. Keduanya memikirkan akan melanjutkan ke mana—menyeberang atau tetap menyusuri jalan yang sama. Selagi menunggu, Ran melihat sebuah toko kelontong di sana. Matanya menembus kaca toko, ada banyak sekaki dekorasi dan barang lucu yang dipajang di dalam sana. Takut tergoda ingin membeli, Ran buru-buru membuang muka dan memandang seberang jalan.

Saat itulah ia melihat sebuah kedai ramen di seberang jalan raya yang terdengar familiar baginya. Gadis itu mendadak ingat apa yang dikatakan Ayumi, gadis kecil teman sekelas Conan di SD Teitan, beberapa waktu lalu ketika sedang berkunjung ke rumah Profesor Agasa dan bertanya kedai makanan yang enak di dekat sini.

"Di dekat toko kelontong di persimpangan ada kedai ramen baru yang enaaak sekali! Kak Ran harus ke sana!"

Begitu kata gadis kecil itu dengan mata penuh binar. Kalimatnya hampir sama persis seperti yang sahabatnya, Sonoko, katakan sehari sebelumnya.

Gadis berambut panjang itu bergumam pelan. Ayahnya menyadari itu.

"Ada apa, Ran?" tanya Kogoro, lalu mengikuti arah pandang anaknya. "Kedai ... ramen? Ayah tidak keberatan sih."

"Eh, bukan kok, Yah!" Ran menoleh, buru-buru mengoreksi. "Aku cuma kebetulan ingat Ayumi pernah bilang ada kedai ramen enak di sekitar sini. Aku cuma menebak mungkin itu tempatnya."

"Kalau kau mau, kita ke sana saja." Kogoro menoleh pada putrinya. "Kau mau makan ramen, kan?"

Malu-malu, putrinya mengangguk. "Ayah mau makan di sana?" tanyanya. "Tapi, aku tidak tahu harganya. Aku cuma dengar katanya enak. Hmm ... bagaimana kalau kita—"

"Ya, sudah. Di sana saja." Ayahnya memotong. "Kita makan ramen malam ini."

Kogoro melangkah terlebih dahulu, menyeberang karena lampu sudah hijau. Ran sebenarnya tidak enak hati. Ia ingin mencari tempat yang sudah pernah mereka kunjungi saja karena sudah tahu harganya, tetapi karena Ayahnya ingin di sana apa boleh buat. Gadis itu pun ikut mengekor di belakang ayahnya, berusaha menyamakan langkah.

Kaki mereka berhenti melangkah ketika tiba di depan kedai yang dihiasi pohon bambu. Saat itu sedang tidak terlalu ramai. Kedai ramen inilah yang kata Ayumi enak sekali—juga kata Sonoko. Ada gambar ramen dengan porsi besar di papan dekat pintu masuk. Gambar yang cukup menggiurkan untuk mengundang kedua kaki orang yang sedang lapar itu.

Kogoro segera mencari dua kursi untuk dirinya dan putrinya. Setelah duduk, mereka melihat papan menu di atas yang mencantumkan nama ramen beserta foto ramennya yang sangat menggugah perut lapar mereka. Tidak tercantum harga. Sekilas, gadis itu kembali ragu.

"Mau pesan apa, Ran?" tanya Ayahnya yang sudah terhipnotis oleh menu.

Ran menoleh, melempar pertanyaan juga. "Ayah pesan apa?"

Kogoro bergumam panjang. Pupilnya bergerak menyusuri menu. "Mungkin Gyoza Ramen."

Gadis itu kembali melihat menunya, ikut bergumam. "Kalau begitu, aku Chasiu Ramen saja."

Pesanan Gyoza Ramen dan Chasiu Ramen diterima oleh pemilik kedai. Kogoro menambahkan pesanan _Ice Lemon Tea_ sebelum pemilik kedai mulai meracik ramen mereka.

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama, semangkuk penuh Chasiu Ramen dihidangkan di depan Ran. Isinya lengkap, ada lima chasiu yang dipotong besar-besar, dua lembar nori (rumput laut), separuh telur rebus, potongan lobak, wortel, mie yang banyak, dan kuah yang hampir menyentuh bibir mangkuk. Benar-benar memuaskan dan menggugah selera makan. Kogoro pun sama, ada semangkuk Gyoza Ramen yang sudah terhidang di depannya dengan gyoza ukuran besar yang benar-benar akan membuatnya kenyang. Ia menyeruput sedikit kuah ramen miliknya, mencoba.

"Wah, benar katamu. Ini enak sekali."

Kogoro langsung mengambil sumpit, mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan, berseru pelan selamat makan, lalu mulai menyeruput ramen miliknya. Ran melakukan hak yang sama ketika pesanan minuman mereka baru saja dihidangkan.

Seruput pertama, Ran langsung mengangkat wajah.

"Enak sekali!" seru gadis itu. Tidak menyangka ternyata memang seenak ini. Ternyata kalimat Sonoko dan Ayumi bukan bualan belaka.

Kogoro menoleh padanya, tersenyum. Kembali menyeruput ramen miliknya hingga tandas. Ramen itu terlalu lezat untuk tidak segera dihabiskan. Namun, mereka tidak melewatkan malam itu dengan fokus pada mangkuk masing-masing. Mereka membawa cerita masing-masing. Ran dengan cerita ujiannya yang mendapat nilai bagus dan kejuaraan karatenya seminggu lagi, serta ayahnya dengan cerita klien terakhir yang terlalu banyak mau dan diakhiri wejangan khas bapak pada anaknya.

Setelah makannya diselingi obrolan, Ran menyusul kemudian dengan mangkuk licin tandas. Ayahnya sudah meneguk minuman dingin, lalu bersin tiba-tiba.

"Ran, tolong ambilkan tisu yang di sana."

Gadis itu mengomel pelan. "Lagian ... sudah tahu pilek kenapa pesan minuman dingin?" Ran mengambil tisu dan mengangsurkan pada Ayahnya yang kini menggaruk leher.

"Lupa." Kogoro berkilah setelah menerima tisu.

Ayah dan anak itu tidak langsung beranjak, mereka menunggu beberapa menit sambil menurunkan makanan dan menghabiskan minuman. Setelah bersendawa, Kogoro baru berdiri dan mengangkat tangan. Ingin membayar. Pemilik kedai langsung tersenyum, mendekati pelanggannya yang satu itu dari balik konter.

"Jadi, berapa harganya?" tanya Kogoro sambil mengeluarkan dompet.

"Semuanya 4.250 yen, Pak." Pemilik kedai itu tersenyum. Namun tidak untuk Ran dan Kogoro.

Keduanya bungkam. Jika mereka beli ramen di kedai yang di tempat biasanya, 4.250 yen itu sudah cukup untuk ramen empat orang beserta minumannya jika masing-masing memesan ramen di bawah 1.000 yen. Bahkan sepertinya masih ada uang lebih.

Takut salah mendengar, Kogoro bertanya lagi. Kali ini sambil sedikit membungkuk dan menyentuh belakang kepalanya.

"Eh, maaf, berapa?"

"Totalnya 4.250 yen."

Mereka tidak salah dengar. Ran sedikit syok. Ia tidak pernah membeli sesuatu yang mahal. Membeli bahan-bahan memasak saja selalu berusaha mencari promo. Bisa dikatakan kalau menu makan mereka di rumah menyesuaikan bahan apa yang sedang promo di supermarket. Lagi pula ... 4.250 yen untuk dua mangkuk ramen dan dua minuman? Tidakkah itu terlalu mahal?

Kogoro tidak berkata apa-apa walaupun tadi ia sempat bungkam sejenak. Ran memerhatikan ayahnya, sedikit merasa bersalah karena tidak mengajak ayahnya ke kedai yang lebih murah. Ia tidak tahu ternyata papan menu tanpa harga itu membawa malapetaka—pada dompet ayahnya. Keduanya tidak banyak bicara setelah Kogoro mengangsurkan lima lembar seribu yen dan menerima kembaliannya. Mereka pergi setelah pemilik kedai berseru terima kasih. Keluar dari kedai, disapa bembusan angin malam yang cukup menusuk.

"Ayah, maaf ... aku tidak tahu kalau di sana harganya mahal." Ran angkat bicara duluan, merasa tidak enak. "Lagian, mereka juga cuma menulis menu tanpa harga sih."

"Sudahlah." Kogoro tersenyum simpul. "Tapi enak kan?"

Gadis itu menunduk, bergumam pelan. "Enak sih."

"Kalau begitu, tak apa."

Ran menoleh, memandang wajah Ayahnya. Tidak mengerti. Kogoro tahu putrinya ingin penjelasan, tetapi biarlah gadis itu memahami dengan caranya sendiri. Mereka tidak lagi berbicara, ayah dan anak itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju supermarket—sesuai janji sebelum berangkat tadi. Diselimuti dinginnya bulan Desember dan keramaian malam di Kota Beika.

Ran tidak berbelanja terlalu lama. Hanya mengambil beberapa bahan standar yang sudah habis di dapur, mengambil kentang yang sedang promo, lalu menuju kasir. Keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, kali ini pulang ke rumah. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, hanya butuh beberapa menit dan mereka sudah dapat melihat tulisan 'Kantor Detektif Swasta Kogoro Mouri' dari kejauhan.

Kogoro mengekori Ran yang berjalan lebih dahulu, menaiki tangga, lalu berhenti di depan pintu. Putrinya merogoh saku untuk mencari kunci, sedangkan Kogoro menghela napas, membuat kepulan seperti asap dari hidung dan mulutnya.

"Omong-omong, Ayah baru sadar. Makan malam tadi itu yang ke sekian kalinya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu kan?" Sang Ayah menyahut, menarik atensi Ran yang sedang ingin memasang kunci di kenop pintu.

"Hm ... iya juga, memang sudah lama sih. Terakhir kali itu ... dua bulan yang lalu, kalau tidak salah." Gadis itu memasang kunci ke kenop pintu, memutarnya.

"Kalau Ayah ajak lagi, kau mau?"

Ran menoleh. Tersenyum.

"Mau," jawabnya. "Tapi lain kali cari kedai yang murah saja, ya."

Kogoro tersenyum tipis. Membiarkan anak perempuannya masuk terlebih dahulu, sedangkan ia berhenti sejenak di ambang pintu. Walaupun Ran merasa tidak enak dengan ayahnya karena harga ramen tadi terlalu mahal, sebenarnya bukan itu yang ayahnya khawatirkan.

Ran tidak tahu betapa ayahnya tidak mempermasalahkan jumlah uang yang harus ia keluarkan malam ini. Sungguh tidak apa-apa. Momen makan di luar bersama anak perempuannya itulah yang ia nantikan diam-diam. Tidak ada nominal yang dapat mendefinisikan betapa istimewanya momen ayah satu anak itu malam ini—tidak ternilai. Entah kapan ia akan merasakan momen istimewa itu lagi.

Namun, tidak apa-apa. Esok lusa, mereka akan makan bersama lagi.

Esok lusa, entah kapan; sang Ayah akan selalu menantikannya.

.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Yay, saya main lagi di fandom Detektif Conan~

Sedikit bocoran, kisah nyatanya di makan (bakso) berdua sama Ayah. Ternyata harganya mahal banget dan kami sempat speechless, lol.

... udah ah segitu aja. (?) Nggak tau mau nulis apa lagi. :"

Semoga menghibur!


End file.
